Friendship Starts Accidentally, Shy, and with a 'Hello'
by MissAdi
Summary: Ariana is your average teenage girl (or Cars fan) going into high school. She goes through a wild adventure and meets her new best friend: Red. RedXOC
1. Prologue

**Hey guys I'm gonna keep writing this story more soon enough! I wrote this story because I don't often see any Cars fanfics with Red being the main character. So this is his time to shine. This is gonna be my oc's background.**

Hey! My name is Ariana Luna. I like to dance ballet folklorico, sing, and I love the movie Cars! I have all their merchandise. I go to California Adventure every once in a while to go to Cars Land. I live with my older sister, Stacy. My parents passed away 5 years ago. I'm now 13 and ready to move on to high school.


	2. Changes Happen

Ariana POV

It was another typical Saturday. I woke up early because I was going to California Adventure. I got dressed and ready to go. I went downstairs to find my older sister making breakfast.

"Good Morning Ari."

"Morning sis. What did you make for breakfast?"

"Bagels."

"OK."

After I finished eating breakfast, we got into my sister's car and drove off to the theme park. I was excited even though I have gone there multiple times. I was wearing red shorts, a Star Wars shirt, and my Cars Land Red to the Rescue firefighter hat.

We finally arrived to the park and we made our way to Cars Land (of course). We went on Radiator Springs Racers, our car won. Then we went on Mater's Junkyard Jamboree and Luigi's Flying Tires. As always I went to take a picture with my favorite Cars character: Red! I wish he was real though because I want to hear him actually talk.

After a long day, my sister and I went home. We were both tired, I'm gonna sleep in tomorrow and my sister has work tomorrow. When we got home, I flopped on my bed and hugged my Finn Mcmissile plush. Soon I was fast Asleep.

I woke up at 8:00 am to make myself breakfast. I looked outside my window and I was surprised that Stacy's car was still there.

"Hmm, she usually leaves at 6:30," I said to myself.

I went to her room to find her still sleeping on her bed. I supposed she slept in or something. I went up to her to wake her up. I gently shook her.

"Sis wake up, Stacy you're late to work. Wake up."

She still didn't wake up. I started to panic.

"Stacy, wake up!" I shook her harder and she still didn't respond.

"Stacy!" I checked for her pulse and heard nothing.

One week later...

I was packing up my things in multiple boxes. I felt depressed of what happened. I was now moving in with my aunt. The only problem is is that I really don't like her. She always mean to me.

It was raining tonight. My aunt was downstairs enjoying her self and my money my parents left me. I began to cry because I really missed my sister. I cuddled my Finn Mcmissile plush. I don't want to live with my aunt! I want my sister back! I was filled with many emotions. The rain continued to grow louder. I wanted to be in happy place, like in Radiator Springs. Outloud I yelled

"I wish I could live in Radiator Springs!"

Just then my window opened letting all the rain and wind come inside. Everything in my room was shaking and a huge bolt of lightning hit me and I was knocked out.


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry I have haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy with school stuff. I try to post the next chapter by next week! :)**


	4. A New Beginning

Ariana's POV

I felt cold and pain. I was waking up from last night. I must have fallen asleep without myself really noticing. My back hurt because the floor was hard and cold... and dirty? I slowly got up and opened my eyes. I quickly realized I was outside and what sorta looked like a desert. When I turned around I saw what looked like Willy's Butte! I also saw all my stuff from my room. I realized that I was magically transported into the world of Cars! I was filled with so many emotions because I got my chance to my heros! But how will I introduce myself to them without them freaking out? I looked around and I supposed it was 6:00 in the morning. The sun was rising up. I wonder if Lightning ever comes down here early in the morning to race.

I changed from my pajamas to my regular clothes.I sat down to think of what to do. I was a bit scared and nervous. 40 minutes have gone by when I looked at my watch. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a V8 engine growl loudly. I saw THE Lightning McQueen getting ready to race! I was watching him from the top of the hill by Willy's Butte. My heart was beating so fast. He began to race around Willy's Butte and I was smiling the whole time. Watching him drive is like kissing a boy, even though I've never kissed one but still. He stopped after a while. He started to slowly drive around the Butte. That's when I builded up my courage to up to him and introduce myself. I was hiding behind a bush and ran to another. I was really nervous. It took every muscle and energy to walk behind him and say:

"Uh... um, Lightning McQueen?"

He jumped and turned around coming face to face. He stood shocked and frozen for a while. He was looking at my with an open mouth. I was shaking, slightly smiling. He broke the ice by saying:

"Ah! Who are You!? What are You!? Are you are you going to kill me!? How do you know my name!?"

I chuckled and said:

" No sir. It's just that... my name's Ariana Luna, I'm a human and I know you because- well. So I was magically transported into this world. In my world my people drive cars and they aren't alive and don't have mouths or eyes. In my world your world is a movie. And no I'm not going to kill you. Look I really need your help because I don't have anywhere to go and, and-"

I sat down on the floor and broke into tears. I was reminded of my sister's death.

"Oh, um no no no no no no. Don't cry, or at least I think that's what you're doing," said Lightning.

He came from behind me and rubbed my back with his tire.

"Thanks. Sorry I just feel so lost right now," I responded.

"Here, why don't we go to Radiator Springs and I'll introduce you to my friends. Do you know them too."

I chuckled. "Yeah." I got up.

"Come on. It's not that far."

"I know."


	5. Being Introduced

Ariana's POV

Oh, my, gosh! I still can't get the fact that I'm here at Radiator Springs. And the best part is that I saw THE Lightning Mcqueen! Watching him race was a thrill of a lifetime.  
Lightning and I were chatting about the guys over at Radiator Springs and about the the movies that their in.

"I honestly don't know anyone who hasn't heard of the Cars."  
"Really? That's pretty amazing."  
"I know. Back in my world, the Disney company is making a new movie which is a sequel to Cars, it's called Planes. Do you know any plane called Dusty Crophopper who air races?"  
"Um, no."  
"What about Bulldog?"  
"Oh yeah! I've definitely heard of him. He's from the UK."  
"Yeah!"  
After that short while, we finally arrived at the town.  
"Um, listen. I don't exactly know how to introduce you to the guys. So I'll try my best to let them take the news well," said Lightning.  
"That's OK."  
"Here, walk behind me."  
"Got it."

Everyone was at Flo's. I was so amazed seeing the REAL Radiator Springs. All the buildings were so big. We got close to where Flo's was and Lightning spoke up.

"Morning guys."  
"Good morning," they all said.  
"Um... OK. So I have somethi- I mean someone to... introduce to you guys. Today when I was practicing racing, I came across someone. She's... different than us. And she's 100% harmless. But before I bring her out, just don't freak out."  
"Well how different is she," Fillmore said.  
"You can come out now Ariana," Lightning said.  
That was my que. My heart skipped a beat when I heard those words. I was a bit scared but I walked out from behind Lightning.  
"H- Hello, " I said very shyley.  
Everyone was frozen with their mouths wide open. Then Mater spoke up.  
"Dadgum! An alien! You know I use to be friends with a UFO. He taught me how to fly."  
I laughed, "Well, I'm not exactly an alien from outer space... I think. But I'm not from this world. I'm a human and in my world us humans drive cars. And the cars aren't alive."  
"Eww. That's just wrong," said Sheriff.  
"Well that's just the way it was," I responded.  
"Do you have any supernatural powers," asked Sally.  
"No. I'm harmless," I said cheery.  
"Well how did you get here?" asked Luigi.

After I explained everything that happened to me and about how they have a movie in my world. Sally generously spoke up and said

"You know, since you're going to be staying here you can stay at a cone at The Cozy Cone."  
"Really?! Thank you so much!" I said.  
I took my stuff into cone #2 and settled in. Lightning came in.  
"So since the town is a bit empty with cars, I'll give you a tour around."  
"Yeah. That'd be awesome!"  
I was introduced to everyone. From Mater's place to Fillmore's, then to Sarge's, Lizzy's, Flo's, off to Ramone's and Luigi's, and finally to the Courthouse which was where Red was.  
"And this here is the Courthouse. This is Red; well you already knew that. Red this is Ariana."  
"Hi Red. Can I just say it's such a huge honor to meet you because you're favorite character in the movie," I said giving Red a huge smile.  
Red smiled and blushed (in a darker shade of red).


	6. Dinner

Ariana's POV

After the tour from Lightning, I went into my cone and got out my laptop. The plugs for electricity were slightly bigger that the ones back at home. I was charging my laptop and I began writing a new journal entry:

Dear Finn (like Finn Mcmissile),

Ok; today has been a long, exciting day so I'll say this in a in 6 words: I'm in the world of Cars! OMG, I met everyone at Radiator Springs. And best of all I met Red. I'm a bit surprised that he didn't drive away or anything since he's shy. I told him "Hi Red. Can I just say it's such a huge honor to meet you because you're favorite character in the movie." Man he's such a sweetheart. I want to hang out with him but you know how he's shy. I think that's adorable though :). One thing that I really want to do is go tractor tipping with Mater. I wanna do a bunch of other things, but for now I'm gonna eat at Flo's. Hehehehehe :3

-Ari

After I wrote my very short journal entry, I headed to Flo's. I was excited. Once I got there everyone was there and they greeted me.

"Hey hon. Are you hungry?" Asked Flo.

"Hey Flo, and very. What do you have that isn't motor oil?" I replied.

"I have mashed potatoes, pasta, salads, and macaroni and cheese."

"Hmm, can i have pasta with a side mashed potatoes?"

"Sure thing hon. What can I get you for your drink?"

"Umm..." I wasn't sure if I should ask this question because they don't really have cows for this.

"Do you have milkshakes?"

"Yep. I have chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, and neapollian flavored milkshakes."

Yes! "Can I have a vanilla milkshake?"

"Yep. I'll be right back."

I was really hungry and glad that I'll be getting food.

"What's wrong with motor oil?" Asked a curious Mater.

"Well back in my world, us humans don't drink motor oil because its meant for cars and if we drink it we'll get sick or something."

"Then what do you drink for fuel?"

"Um... water. And we need to eat other types of food so we can get the protein from there. Hence water will break the protein chemicals down into energy that we use."

"Dadgum!"

"I know right."

"How old is you?"

"13. How old are you?"

Before he could answer that, Flo came back with my food and I was so excited to eat.

"Thanks Flo. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime hon."

I sat next to Lightning. I was chatting with the other cars about the movies that they're in. The neon lights were on in the town. They're so beautiful. As I finished my dinner, I handed my plates to Flo. The night was still young, but I went to change into my pj's. My pj's are a tank top with a big picture of Lighting and long pants with Lightning all over them. I walked back to Flo's.

"Woah. Nice outfit," Lightning said with astonishment.

I chuckled. "Thanks."

"Hey it's getting kinda late. What time do you usually go to sleep?"

"On school days: 9:30. In the summer, holidays, and weekends: 10:00 or 11:00."

"It's 9:42 now. I think you should go to sleep. You're too young to got to stay up this late."

"Awe but why?"

"Because you're kid."

"I'm a teen."

"Same thing."

"But I don't wanna."

" Well you have to."

"Fine... dad."

Everyone laughed as Lightning blushed. I told everyone goodnight individually.

"Goodnight Flo. Goodnight Ramone. Goodnight Sheriff. Goodnight Fillmore. Goodnight Sarge. Goodnight Guido. Goodnight Luigi. Goodnight Sally, and thanks again for letting me stay at the Cozy Cone. Goodnight Mater. And goodnight to you Red."

Lightning walked me to my cone.

"Goodnight Lightning. Thanks for everything." I lightly hugged his fender (or at least tried to).

"What was that?"

"In my world we call them hugs. It's when you put your arms around someone you care about."

"Oh, well us cars don't have arms but I like that. Goodnight Ariana."

"Goodnight... dad."

We both laughed. I closed my door and flopped down in my bed. I turned off my light and hugged my Finn Mcmissile plush.

"I wonder what awaits for me tomorrow." I told myself. After that I fell asleep.


End file.
